1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to portable window shade devices and is designed to reflect the heat during the summer and retain the heat during the winter while also providing an aesthetic appearance to the window.
2. Description of the prior art:
To my knowledge, the only item found in the market place which seemed to have a similar use and function as my invention, is the automobile shade. My invention, however, is different in design by utilizing a metallic material to reflect heat, perforations to allow the passage of filtered light, and utilizes fabric to make the invention more aesthetic. In use, the automobile shade is designed specifically for automobiles and not for home windows and does not have means for attachment one to another. I therefore feel my invention is a definite improvement over the automobile shade.
The automobile shade is patent number 4,202,396, issued to Levy of Tel Aviv in Israel on May 13, 1980.